Foul Play
by akira797
Summary: What happens when you don't have any CSIs to work wyou on a homicide case? You make your own rules. This a perfect opertunity for Jennifer Angell to show what's she made of.
1. Chapter 1

-1Chapter 1

12:00 AM at one of New York's clubs, people dance, drink till they're drunk, hook-up with people who they don't even know and sniff some drugs to get some pleasure. Two drunk perky blondes got somewhat nauseous of the sensation that they're going through, so they sat down on a lofty sofa to relax and try to unwind their heads. As soon as they sat down 'heavenly', they dropped a martini glass and spilled on the sofa. Apparently they were 'smart' enough to get up as quickly as they can to avoid any stains on their new few thousand dollars dresses. They turned around to see who was dumb enough to put the martini glass filled with pure martini on the sofa unwillingly. All they saw was a cute dead guy sitting behind them with no attention of knowing it. Of course, the girls screamed their heads off which means someone will eventually hear them and call 911 help.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cops of New York City surrounded the whole crime scene area and secured the premises to avoid any contamination from people, while waiting for some professionals to work on the case.

"Do you know this man by any chance?" asked Staten Island's Det. Jennifer Angell.

"Nope, but boy is cute or what!?!" answered one of the blondes.

"I know one thing wrong about that guy; he's wearing a business suit. Who wears a suit to a dance club, like hello! Is he dumb or what?" said the other. Jennifer gave a dirty look.

"Gee, I don't know. Why won't you ask him yourself?" said Jennifer. The drunken girls looked at her as if she was crazy. Jennifer called out a patrol officer to baby-sit them.

"Can you check how much they were drinking and can you please drive them home before I knock their heads." Ordered Jennifer. Just finished with the interviews to get more information on a fresh case with the witnesses' point of view, she walked in the club slowly while thinking and asking herself why she evened woke up 3:00 AM. She is not a morning dove unfortunately. She looked around the place in confusion wondering why there aren't any investigators snooping everywhere. Jennifer walked up to an officer who seems to be waiting for someone to work on the case; she wants to know what's going on.

"Hey, what the hell is this? I did my part, where's the CSIs? Why is this place not yet flashing with cameras?" Jennifer asked. The officer looked at her like a joke, only because she's a kid compared to rest of the NYPD. He even giggled a little bit cause of her tiny New York accent, it makes her look tough.

"Oh, you didn't know?" said the cop trying to sound as innocent as possible. Jennifer was at the urge of kicking his ass, but she played along with the joke just to make him happy.

"Know what exactly?" she asked sarcastically, at least she'll get an answer.

"Well…there's seven new murder cases tonight, this included. This means all the CSIs are working on a case, it's a busy night. But don't worry; you're not going to work on that by yourself. So I paired you up." grinned the officer. Jennifer was shocked.

"Who did you pair me up with?" Jennifer asked in thought, hoping nobody annoying.

"One of the medical examiners. Oh, and if you're thinking about Sid, forget it. He has a whole cemetery to catch up with." Explained the officer. Basically telling her not to speak too soon.

"Alright, where is this M.E person?" She asked surprisingly. The officer nodded a direction behind her.

"Right behind you." said the officer, knowing that she won't like what she'll be seeing. Jennifer turned around and saw a slim, stuck up, light brown hair catwoman walking right up to her. Dr. Peyton Driscoll as Jennifer describes her snaky, snotty English woman. Peyton isn't who she wants to be working with. For many reasons.

"You rang?" joked Peyton. Typical Jennifer has to say something to keep her anger cool.

"Hello, hello to you too." Jennifer didn't felt like being nice but what choice does she have.

"Well someone didn't get enough sleep." said Peyton. Jennifer couldn't believe she just said that especially when it's the middle of the night.

"Hey, I was the only one left to detect what's going on, if I hadn't come, I'll be screwed and the case will be screwed." Jennifer said it as if she doesn't want to talk to her.

"It's alright. I understand, don't be hatful" Peyton tries too hard to be a New Yorker.

"And why are you so happy at a time like this? It's 3:00 AM for crying out loud!" Jennifer had to ask.

"Well I'm finally out of that dungeon morgue for the next few hours which is a relief. Do you know how petrifying it is to be with more then 20 bodies in the same room for over 20 hours?" said Peyton. Jennifer looked at her as if she was going mad. She held out her hands in signal for 'Stop right there'.

"Please don't, I'm fine where I am now. And you do know we're the only ones working on this case." mentioned Jennifer, just in case if Peyton has a clue of what's going on.

"Yeah I know. We can do this if we give it our best shot at it. But first, have you touched the body yet?" Peyton asked with a concern look on her face.

"No way man! I wasn't even planning to, that's your department." said Jennifer. Following the rules in the book of NYPD. Peyton looked at her and laughed, making Jennifer feel like she missed something.

"Umm what's so funny? I don't get the joke." Jennifer wondered in a skeptical look.

"It's funny that you said that 'cause since you studied and worked as a CSI, you're the one who's going to be collecting all the evidence which includes items that are around and on the body." Peyton pointed out the reason. Jennifer was amazed of the information that Peyton just said, especially when it's personal. Det. Jennifer Angell stood there speechless.

"C'mon, get your gloves on; we only have a limited of time here. Any questions or problems?" Peyton asked generously. Jennifer did have a problem. _Why do I have to work with Peyton?!? _She said to herself. Then a question popped in her head.

"Actually yeah, I don't have a kit." said Jennifer. Peyton knocked her head.

"Oh right! I forgot you're not working as a CSI. Don't worry, I brought one for you just in case something like this happens and you can keep it if you want. After collecting the evidence, you can verify Mac for the position that you're in." said Peyton.

"Gee, thanks." Jennifer's thanks was the nicest thing she could have ever said to Dr. Peyton Driscoll


End file.
